The Murder Of The Prime Minister
by MissDestler
Summary: Emma murdered the Prime Minister of France. It was that simple, he wanted her father, the Phantom, dead and for that he needed to die. She runs away from Paris, right at the moment James comes back home. He's desperate, wanting to know where she is and when she's back. Eventually she comes back, they got back together, but then starts the run. How do they try to avoid the police?


**Heathrow Airport, London, UK - 07.00**  
After a long night at Heathrow Airport, a long night of waiting and hoping, Emma looked out of the window to see the sun rise and make day of the night. She couldn't go back to Paris, she'd be murdered as soon as she stepped off the plane, but she wanted, no - she needed to go back to Paris. Not for her, but for him. James went away, not mentioning where to, or whenever he'd be coming back..just simple, she woke up and he was gone. It took her weeks to get over that, and still she didn't understand it. Right after that Emma made the biggest mistake in her life by murdering the prime minister of France, because he deserved it. That bloody bastard wanted her father, captured in a cage, for research. Dead or alive, it didn't matter to him. It was the right decision for her to make, kill him. And she did.

The lady of the airport came over to her and asked her where she would wanted to go, for some strange reason those people were so kind, so gentle and so caring. Emma sighed and thought, France wouldn't be an option, neither be Belgium or Germany. "Switzerland" she answered before she even realised it. Really? Switzerland? Did she thought she was save there? The lady nodded and walked away, making the tickets ready. Emma sighed and made up a plan in her head how to get to Paris, and better.. how to get to James. Alive.

 **Paris, France - 08.00**  
The moment he came back home he knew there was something going on, and it wasn't something good. He wondered where she was, or better, why she left without anything. Yet he also knows that she would probably tries to kill him, because he left without any word. He couldn't tell her, it was too dangerous. It kept him awake for days, wondering why the heck he didn't let her know where he was.

James called Charlie and Nicole, with a little bit hope that they knew where she'd be, but they didn't. It looked like she disappeared of the Earth. It couldn't be, why would she disappear? What did she do what be so dangerous and stupid that she had to run away from here. He decided to go out on a research. "Google is your best friend." his brother once said and so he did, he typed her name and pressed enter. Something he better couldn't have done.

 **Heathrow Airport, Terminal 2 - 11.00**  
A few hours later Emma was boarding the plane to Bern, hoping she'd be free there. London was brilliant and her friends kept her save and sound but she needed to go home. Even when she had to kill for it - wait? - what? She sighed and looked outside the window, what was happening to her? Why did she became so aggressive? She decided that she couldn't answer her own questions and she needed to stop asking them to herself or planning to ask them to anyone.

During the flight she slept, she was exhausted of running for the police, keeping herself alive. She didn't know it was just an 2 hour flight and she woke up after the flight attendant tapped her shoulder. She looked around when she got off the plane, it felt good, immediately.

 **Paris, France - 12.00**  
James stared at the google pages. Big headlines like 'Murder' and 'Prime Minister' flew by, he didn't know what to believe or what to think. All he wanted was Emma to explain, he tried her cellphone but it was a deadline, then he tried to track her GPS of her iPod but that's also a dead end. A little panic came up and he sighed deeply, picking up the phone and dialed the police.

 **Bern, Switzerland - 13.30**  
She wandered around the streets, seeking a place to hide for the night. The next time she would do the next morning is getting in France, no matter what. Emma looked up when someone bumped into her, she felt invisible for somewhat. She kept walking and saw a little hotel, it looked strange, old and empty. But that was exactly what she needed.

 **Paris, France - 13.45**  
A minute after he called the police he heard sirenes and they where getting closer, for a second he was confused then he remembered the Google pages and knew it was his turn now, he had to run. He doubted for a second and ran through the backdoor, he heard the police cars stopping and saw lights everywhere, sirenes were yelling and people were looking. James ran to the nearest tube station, not being seen by any police officer. He couldn't go anywhere without his wallet, which meant he only had one option. Get to the Opera and find Erik.

 **Bern, Switzerland - 14.00**  
Emma checked in and she walked happily to her room, no-one knew her here in Bern, she could change and go back to France as someone new. She threw her bag in the corner and fell on the bed, she sighed deeply and looked to the ceiling. How would she be able to get hold on James without turning herself in, she had to change herself. She had to become someone else, Emma sat up and looked at herself in the mirror, then she grabbed her bag and searched for some money, she had to have something left. After she found it, she walked downstairs and straight to the drugstore. She'd be changing herself, because she had to.

 **Paris, France - 14.03**  
The police was looking for him and he had to escape and quick. James hopped on a bus and hopped off a few meters, he breathed heavily and needed to continue to walk. He knew that he needed to get to the other side of Paris before the evening fell. The shortest ways sounded attractive, but the chance that the police would be there was too big. He decided to take the long route, even if that meant he had to walk for hours.

 **Bern, Switzerland - 14.20**  
Emma walked back to the hotelroom, putting the bottle with hairdye down on the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then she washed her hair, dried it and dyed it. Now it was waiting for a new beginning.

Paris, France/Bern, Switzerland - 18.05  
The evening fell and James had to walk for another 50 minutes, he was tired and wanted to eat something. Emma met some people at the hotel and she learnt that they came from France, and they wanted to take her with them. That was one thing; getting into France. She had to change her name and fake an passport.

 **Paris, France - 19.00**  
After an hour he arrived at the Opera, James opened the door and walked in. Everyone greeted him like always and he acted like nothing happened. James easily disappeared through the mirror and walked down the stairs to Erik.

 **Bern, Switzerland - 19.00**  
She needed a fake passport, so she needed to get to the underground of Bern, the underground people. Emma walked through a small street and the people were looking at her, she didn't felt comfortable. "I need a fake passport." she said when someone stopped her in front of a building.

 **Palais Garnier, Paris, France - 19.10**  
James walked slowly to the lair, being aware of all the traps around the lair. "Erik?" he asked slowly. He didn't heard anything and raised an eyebrow, he was always here. "Erik!" he shouted. When Erik finally showed up and he looked at James. "Where is Emma" was the first time James said to him.

 **Bern, Switzerland - 19.30**  
She was allowed in and someone brought her to the guy in charge, it was scary and freaky but she needed it. After a while she got a fake name and passport, she was ready to go to France.

 **Erik's Lair, Paris, France - 19.45**  
"She left Paris, after she killed the prime-minister. No-one knows where she is, which is probably the best." Erik said and he looked to James, he knew it was hard for him to hear that. "She needs to contact anyone. I don't believe she just ends everything without telling someone." James looked at Erik and tears filled his eyes, he knew he was being stupid when he went away without telling her and he could imagine that she would hate him. But he knew Emma, and she would never do the same.

"People changed, trust me." Erik said softly and he walked to the cupboard, opened it and took a letter out of it. "She wrote this for you, I don't know what's in it. Maybe you can discover where she is."

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **Ballaguis, Switzerland - 06.00**  
Three days later she arrived the French border, she passed the check and was free to go everywhere she wanted to. Emma thanked the people who helped her and continued her ride to Paris.

 **Auxerre, France - 13.00**  
It was difficult to tell people a different name, and many times she nearly gave herself out. She was just a few hours away from Paris and she became a bit nervous, what if it wouldn't work and the police would find her? She'd be dead. Emma stopped at a store and bought a cellphone, knowing it was a huge risk to call or text, but she didn't cared at that point. She dialed James' number and waited till he answered.

 **Palais Garnier, Paris, France - 13.00**  
For a moment he stared at the enveloppe, this was the moment of truth, if she was clever enough she'd be writing down at least where she'd be. He took the letter out of the enveloppe and opened it.

"Dear James,

When you're reading this letter, you know that I've made probably the biggest mistake in my life. I don't regret murdering the prime-minister, I just regret the fact that I haven't done it anonymously. The entire French government is hunting me down and I have to leave the country. Where I'm heading to? I don't know and even if I know I can't tell you.

I know you're probably wanting to find me, but I can assure you that's difficult. I'm going to be off the radar and won't be using anything to track me down. How long it'll take? Hopefully not that long.

If you want to help me, tell me I'm gone, dead or whatever.

I'm sorry and I love you.

ELF."

He fold the letter and put it back in the enveloppe, he dried his eyes and sighed. "I don't know where she is." James told Erik and he kept hiding her signature. ELF. He knew what it meant, but he couldn't tell anyone. "She'll be back, I know it." Erik said and he nodded, being confident by his own words. "She won't." James replied and he walked away. "She's gone, Erik."

 **Auxerre, France - 13.30**  
She got his voicemail and hesitated for a second to hang up, but then she decided to talk. "James, it's me. I'm coming home, somehow."

 **Palais, Garnier, Paris, France - 13.30**  
His phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. "One missed call" the display said and he clicked on it, and unknown number showed up and he could see it was a French one. Immediately a text showed up with "You have one new voicemail" and James knew it. He called his voicemail and when he heard her voice he could drop down on the floor and cry.

 **Auxerre, France - 13.35**  
Emma decided to text him, maybe he just wouldn't pick up unknown numbers. For the past weeks she'd be thinking in French, living in French and being French all over again. Before she knew she typed a long story in French, but realised that he couldn't follow her in French. So she just typed one line. "Please, answer me." she prayed for it.

 **Palais, Garnier, Paris, France - 13.45**  
He was in shock, she was coming home. He wanted to call her, to ask her where she is, he unlocked his phone and it immediately made a sound that a text has received. He stared at it, he could text her back, being more save.

 **Auxerre, France - 14.30**  
She hadn't moved in an hour, she should continue to Paris. For a last look she checked her phone and sighed, he probably would think it'd be a stalker or just someone who wanted to be funny. Emma stepped in, started the engine and continued to Paris.

 **Palais Garnier, Paris, France - 14.30**  
He texted her. Just a simple word. That will do, it had to be good.

 **Villejuif, France - 16.30**  
Emma was close to Paris, she could see the Eiffel, she parked near a restaurant and looked at her phone, James had replied and she read the text. It was a simple ' 3 ' but it was enough.

 **Luxembourg Trainstation, Paris, France - 16.50**  
He waited for her, knowing that she wouldn't go home, he waited for her at the trainstation. It was the most crowded place so they would be safe. She drove into Paris, she turned right to the trainstation. He waited at the north entrance. The moment he saw a car passing his heart made a jump. Was it her?

 **17.10**  
She parked the car at the end of the parking lot, knowing that she had to face him. She wanted this and stepped out the car. James looked to the car and his breath stopped when he saw Emma, but she was blonde?

 **17.13**  
Emma walked to him, it was strange. "Hi" she said softly when she stood in front of him."Hi." He replied and it felt somewhat weird. "I've missed you."  
She looked up to him and smiled. "I've missed you too." she said and she walked closer to him. She needed him, she needed his arms around her. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, it felt so good. She broke the hug. "I want to go home." Emma looked at him and tears rolled over her cheeks.

He wiped off her tears and nodded. "Let's go home." Emma bit her lip. "Really?"  
"Really." he said and smiled softly. "Let's go."


End file.
